


Withdrawn

by cricketofthedead



Category: Asagao Academy - Fandom, Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, crack!ship, self insert ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketofthedead/pseuds/cricketofthedead
Summary: Dingo is unprepared for class. Jimmy just happens to be at the right place at the right time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent omg im so sorry

Dingo shut his locker, a frown plastered across his face. He nervously ran a hand through his blue-dyed hair, irritated that he had managed to forget his World Cultures notebook. He had thought he had left it in his locker, but as he checked for it, he remembered taking it out to study with his roommate, who was having trouble in the subject. As if this wasn't bad enough, when he looked down, he saw that his shoes were mismatched. One black and navy blue, and the other white and red. Dingo let out a frustrated groan before deciding fuck it, better to be prepared and late than early and unprepared. He did his best to hurry back to Bluebell quickly, but despite his ridiculously long legs, he wasn't a very fast runner. By the time he reached Bluebell, he was panting lightly, surprised by how out of shape he had gotten. He shook his head, that didn't matter right now. 

As he crept down the hallway leading to the dorms, he felt himself collide with another person. Dingo fell back onto his ass, silently cursing himself for not looking where he was going and for be clumsy. As he looked forward at the other boy, he felt his heart skip a beat.  
"S-Shit! Are you a-a-alright?!" Dingo heard his voice shake and grimaced slightly. His voice was already slightly annoying in his own opinion, even without the stutter. His friends told him otherwise, but he was sure they were just trying to spare his feelings. 

The other boy chuckled, waving a hand like it was no big deal, and that Dingo hadn't just knocked this supremely cute boy on his ass and probably ruined any chance he had of being on his boy's good side. The boy, shorter than Dingo by only a few inches, stood up and dusted off the back of his slacks. He then extended his hand towards Dingo, who looked at it like he had just been offered a hundred dollars, his cheeks flushed with an indecent pink color. He took the cute boy's hand and pulled himself up, dusting off his pants as well. He turned back to the boy with a shy smile.  
"Heh, sorry, amigo. I have a tendency to not watch where I'm going," Dingo apologized softly, in the same tone he usually used when talking to people he wasn't used to. Shy and quiet, that's what strangers knew Dingo to be. And he was, to an extent, but that wasn't all of him. But as the boy's brown eyes flicked up and down Dingo's thin frame, he smirked, and Dingo knew he was positively fucked. He didn't even know this guy, and he had already caught it bad for him. 

The boy waved his hand after Dingo apologized, the smirk turning into a genuine smile.  
"Hey, it's okay, man. Happens to the best of us. I'm Jimmy, by the way. Jimmy Whetzel. You're Dingo, right? BlackDingo?" Dingo had heard that name before. He was part of the Hidden Block club, a video game club at our school. He adored video games, so he had always sort of admired that the six of them found friends to play them with. Dingo gave Jimmy a slightly wider smile.  
"Um, yes! T-that's me! Mikey DelRio, you can call me Dingo if you'd like!" Dingo's slightly nasally voice chirped in a higher pitch than normal, signifying his nervousness. Jimmy felt his face flush slightly because holy shit this guy was cute as hell. 

Jimmy held out a hand to Dingo, who looked at him in confusion.  
"Well, we may as well skip class. We're nearly twenty minutes late, and I don't really want detention for being late again. Feel like faking sick with me?" Dingo smiled and took the other boy's hand, lacing their fingers together. He had a feeling that he would be seeing Jimmy a lot more in the future. At least, he hoped he would be.


End file.
